The Order Of Things
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Follows on from 'The Scheme Of Things' and 'Hard Choices'.  Uther finds out about Merlin.
1. The Discovery

**This story follows on from 'The Scheme of Things' and 'Hard Choices'. Brief reference to 'The Crystal Cave', more of where this story is set in series 3 will be revealed in good time. Hope you like the story! **

"Father please!" Arthur struggled against the soldiers dragging him back. It was taking four of them, which might have amused him, on any other occasion. Arthur stared at Uther, whose face remained impassive, but his eyes as he stared at Arthur told a different story. Arthur heard the sound of a heavy door being opened behind him and he flinched, keeping his eyes on Uther.

"I know I lied to you, but Merlin is… he's a good person."

"He is a sorcerer," Uther said flatly. "And you knew."

Arthur was dragged into the darkness of the room behind. Uther keeping pace as he followed them. The two guards standing behind the king stayed by the door, flanking the entrance carefully. Two of the guards holding Arthur took a firm grip of his arms, pulling them behind his back. They pinned him between them. Arthur stopped struggling. There was nothing he could do physically; he had to try being the voice of reason.

"Not straight away, I got to know Merlin before I found out what he was. He doesn't abuse his power; he only uses it when he has to."

"But he does use it, the use of magic is forbidden in this kingdom, surely you are aware of that?"

"I am, but the law in actual fact, can be interpreted to a degree that the abuse of magic is outlawed, not the basic use of it. You seem to have forgotten that!"

Arthur recoiled as Uther stepped forward, moving back into the soldiers, who swiftly wrapped the thick metal shackles around his wrists. Arthur gasped as he felt it, icy cold against the warmth of his skin, as he realised not only was he being locked up in the dungeon, he was being restrained like a common criminal. Then again, Uther was never above such methods. He had done the same to Morgana once, a deed that had shocked Arthur to the core. It was one of the small little kernels in his mind that had settled there, slowly growing as he started to doubt a few things his father said. Merlin had become a strong lynchpin of that.

Uther stepped forward, Arthur stopped backing up, he was hemmed in by the guards, who were desperately trying to restrain him, while staying deaf to the conversation and ignore the fact that they were locking up the Crown Prince.

"You seem to be taking a rather strong interest in the law," Uther snarled. Arthur steeled himself and met his father's gaze.

"Yes, I have. And Merlin has done nothing wrong. He doesn't abuse his powers, he hardly ever uses it, except in extreme circumstances, and more importantly, he uses his powers to protect me and this kingdom."

"Leave us!" Uther snapped at the guards around him as soon as they had secured Arthur. They ran without hesitation. Normally they would never leave the king alone with a prisoner but this prisoner was his son. Arthur watched them go feeling inclined to point out the discrepancy of their retreat to Uther. He easily stopped himself as Uther stepped forward, so he was directly in front of him. Arthur swayed back, but kept his feet still.

A moment later he rocked sideways, falling to the floor, seeing stars as Uther's hand connected with his face. Arthur stayed down for a moment, gasping with shock, his left cheek stinging violently, and heat rushing to his skin. He controlled the urge to bring up a hand and press the now bruising skin to test if any deeper damage had been done. Instead he slowly started to rise, only to be felled by another hard blow, just by his ear, making it ring and his head spin further. He went down again, shaking his head and looking at his father's boots. Swallowing down the bile rising in his throat, Arthur tried again, slowly getting up. This time he wasn't stopped and he faced his father, still trying not to react to the blows, keeping his hands by his sides and concentrating on not squinting his eye where it was starting to sting and fill with tears.

"You cannot be trusted; because of this your integrity is compromised. Merlin will burn at dawn tomorrow and you'll stand trial for this."

"What?" Arthur forgot all about controlling his eye watering as he stared at Uther in shock. "You can't do that!"

"I am the king! It is all I can do to save you from execution. The sorcerer will die, and you will yield to my judgement! You may be the heir to the throne, but you are not above the law of this land!"

"Well, then shouldn't I die with Merlin," Arthur snapped. "You kill anyone who so much as passes a sorcerer in the street. You are irrational when it comes to your judgment on such matters. I wonder sometimes, if what that image of my mother said is true. The Great Purge very interestingly coincides with my birth."

This time, as Arthur was slapped again, he recoiled with the blow, bracing himself to stay standing. Licking at the corner of his mouth he tasted blood and slowly looked up at his father. His eyes were burning into him, Arthur met the gaze calmly.

"Please, listen to me. Merlin hasn't done anything, he is loyal to me, he's saved my life. He had no reason to at the beginning. And he's saved your life too."

Uther regarded him coldly, staring at him as if he was nothing but a stranger, someone that Uther didn't even know. It was slow progress as Uther turned and started to walk away from him.

"Father, listen to me," Arthur said, hope sparking as he saw the merest hint of hesitation in Uther. "Please, Merlin isn't a threat, just don't hurt him, put me on trial, fine, do that, I don't care; but keep him alive, let him; let us explain."

Uther stepped further forward to the door. Arthur lurched forward, pulled up short by the chains, yanking his shoulders painfully, and he staggered back as he jerked his body.

"I am begging you! Please father, just listen to me! Listen to me!"

As he yelled, his voice getting louder and louder, it was to no avail. Uther didn't hesitate, he swept out of the dungeon and the door shut behind him, leaving Arthur alone in the sparse room. There was only a thin bed of straw on the floor, and a drainage hole in the corner. Arthur looked up, at the barred windows far above his head. He could hear the sounds coming from the courtyard, painfully familiar sounds as the pyre was built, the one that would no doubt burn Merlin in the morning. Arthur's eyes filled again, as he stood there, lifting his arms to look at the shackles around them, and the chains that secured him to the wall. He dropped his arms down by his sides and his breath hitched heavily as he looked around, the consequences of his actions pressing down upon him.

"This is not good," he commented to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin knew there was no way Uther was taking any chances with him. Too many people had escaped from the dungeon. They had help, there was always someone. It didn't always end well for the escapees but they got a chance. Merlin had got out before, which was probably why all the precautions had been taken.

He was bound and gagged again. Why did people keep assuming that could hold him? It did a little, he couldn't incant, but he didn't need the hand gestures to really send his power. They just helped him focus, so he didn't end up accidentally doing something he shouldn't; in the view of people who shouldn't see it.

The ropes around his wrists and ankles were tight, his shoulders starting to ache, and the material in his mouth tasted a little unpleasant. But even if he started to get himself out of his bonds, there was nothing he could do. There wasn't just a guard outside the door, two were in the cell with him, swords drawn, and very alert, their eyes resting on him intently. They tensed at every little move he made and as he tried to stretch his legs out one of them had jabbed the point of his sword into Merlin's thigh. He couldn't move an inch without them seeing it.

Two more guards were outside, swords also drawn, standing very much to attention. Not a single one of them was going to snooze on duty. Uther's orders carried weight. He would not be left unattended for a moment. There would be no chance of thinking up anything to salvage the situation. Merlin couldn't even begin to cover it all. Uther knew about him, as simple as that, and he also knew that Arthur knew about him. That was the worst thing. He had ended up putting Arthur in danger. Arthur knowing about him could not become public knowledge. That would be a disaster. Uther would hopefully never let that happen. Merlin hoped Arthur was all right. They had been dragged away separately. Merlin first as Uther had stormed into Arthur's chambers, but he had ordered Arthur restrained as well, four guards literally pinning him down on his bed, while they had bound and gagged Merlin and dragged him out.

Merlin had reacted passively when Arthur had found out about him, and even when the knights had taken action. He couldn't this time; he was desperately trying to think of something he could do. Ideas were evading him at the moment. He couldn't escape the cell, so he couldn't get to Arthur. Merlin assured himself that Uther would not hurt his son. But the king would not take the knowledge lightly. Arthur knew he was a sorcerer and chose not to tell anyone. That would affect Uther deeply.

What worried Merlin was what Arthur would attempt, to try and help him. He had sometimes said to Merlin that he was trying to prevent him from becoming like so many of the sorcerers they had encountered. But Arthur had taken on a responsibility for Merlin's safety, and would no doubt try to aid him. Arthur could end up making it even worse for himself, and Merlin couldn't let that happen.

The looked up at the sound of movement. It was hard to see around the guards stood in front of him, but looking across the floor Merlin saw two sets of boots walking in. He recognised two more guards and he presumed there was going to be a change of shift. Merlin wasn't sure how long he had been here, but he assumed no one was going to get tired on duty. Then he blinked as another set of boots followed, curtained by familiar fur-lined robes. Merlin's heart fluttered and he sat up straighter. The two guards stepped towards him and one that was standing outside unlocked the door for Uther.

Sheathing their swords the two men grabbed him, taking an arm each and dragging him forward, roughly shoving him on his knees in front of Uther. Merlin winced as his kneecaps slammed against the hard stone. He kept his head down, staring at Uther's boots, but then the soldier on his right gave him no choice in the matter, he grabbed Merlin by the hair and pulled his head up. Merlin gazed up into Uther's icy eyes, and shivered at the hatred burning in them.

Uther said nothing for a moment, and Merlin couldn't say anything. They just gazed at each other, the same thought slowly stirring in both of their minds, even though they didn't entirely register it. If they warred over Arthur, they wondered who would win.

With a curt nod from Uther the guard took the hint and pulled the gag from Merlin's mouth. He worked his jaw a little, rubbing his tongue around his dry mouth, and he waited. Merlin wasn't going to say anything until he was spoken to. Uther continued to regard him coldly. Merlin didn't let his eyes rove, although it was tempting. Meeting Uther's gaze that burnt and froze him at the same time was a difficult thing to do.

"How long have you been performing magic?" Uther asked him flatly.

Merlin blinked, "I don't perform, it's just part of me."

Uther's jaw set and Merlin became very conscious of the king's fists clenched tightly as his sides.

"You have been using magic, an act which is against the laws of this kingdom, and is punishable by death."

"I haven't done anything to hurt anyone," Merlin told him calmly.

"You have compromised this entire kingdom and corrupted its heir. How are other people expected to uphold, and obey, the law when the Crown Prince believes himself to be above it?"

Merlin privately admitted that perhaps Uther had a bit of a point there. He wasn't about to say that though.

"It's not as simple as that," Merlin said softly. Uther snarled and Merlin could see that it was taking every ounce of effort for the king not to attack him, and probably kill him then and there. Merlin swallowed dryly and waited, not wanting to antagonise Uther further.

"By the laws of this land, you are sentenced to death; you'll be burnt at the stake, at dawn."

Merlin looked up at him with resignation. There was no way Uther could be reasoned with on that. But Merlin had other concerns.

"Just don't take this out on Arthur, don't blame him for what he did."

Uther had almost turned away but he looked back, there was something of hope flickering within the anger. He regarded Merlin carefully, a slight smirk starting to develop.

"Are you saying Arthur was not entirely in control of his decision?"

Merlin blinked, he could give Arthur an out from the situation. It was unspoken in the words Uther used.

"Did you enchant him?" Uther made it clearer, stepping back to loom over Merlin.

Merlin's mind ran with the possibilities of what he could say. He could say that, it would get Arthur off the hook, but Arthur would deny it. There was a possibility it could make Arthur's position worse, when he refused to back down, and he was stubborn enough to do that. Now he had come to terms with Merlin's powers Arthur had been aware of the precarious position it put them in.

Merlin didn't even get any words out. He had hesitated just a little too long as he thought it through, and he saw the expression on Uther's face harden as the truth really hit him. Arthur had made the decision himself, willingly accepting Merlin's powers, and it was there for Uther to see. He spun on his heel and stalked out of the cell, ordering the guards to maintain their positions and make sure Merlin was watched at all times. Merlin gasped as the material was pulled back into his mouth and he was hurled back onto the cold stone floor of the cell. The door slammed and the guards moved back into position. Merlin's eyes filled with tears, and he swallowed heavily, his chest tensing with pain at the hopelessness of the situation.

All he could hope was that Arthur would be all right. His mind didn't even want to contemplate what might happen to Gaius.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaius knew something bad had happened. Two guards had turned up at his door and informed him that he was not to leave his chambers. They had demanded a key to the door, left the room and locked him in. Gaius didn't doubt they were outside, but no amount of knocking or talking would get them to explain what was happening.

He sat at the table, just waiting. For a while he had moved around the room, tidying a little, making the potions he needed to give out that day and then, for want of something else to do had gone up the stairs to Merlin's room to straighten up. As he stood in the doorway he knew there was only one thing that could have caused the situation. Gaius closed his eyes, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. He stumbled down the steps and sat down, tears glistening at the corner of his eyes.

Merlin.

That one word echoed around Gaius' head as he sat there, and there he remained until the key turned in the lock and the door opened. Two guards came in, and Gaius stood up as Uther followed them.

"Sire!"

For a moment Uther didn't acknowledge him, instead he looked at the guards and nodded at the far door.

"Search that room, pull it apart if you have to."

Gaius blinked, and waited. Uther turned to look at him.

"You knew, I suppose."

"Knew what, Sire? What is…"

Uther cut him off, roaring at him, making the guards behind him, at the door, jump a little. "Arthur knew, so you must have known! About Merlin!"

Gaius recoiled. Uther stepped forward to follow him.

"Had you been teaching him? You vowed to me you would never use magic again! That was how you survived the Great Purge."

Gaius flinched, and shook his head. "No, Sire, I taught him nothing."

It was in fact true. Merlin had natural talent, and he experimented now and again, although he was careful with it, most of the time. Uther moved closer.

"And how do you expect me to believe that?"

"It is true, Sire," Gaius said.

"You knew he was practicing magic," Uther said steadily. He didn't bother to make it a question. The facts were plain enough for him to see.

"He does not practice magic," Gaius said. "He is a creature of magic. Merlin cannot avoid what he is, and what he was born with. All he could do was put it to use, and he did so to protect Arthur, and this kingdom."

Uther looked at Gaius. They stared at each other, neither one of them speaking. Both of them jumped at the sound of breaking furniture and wood splinting. Gaius' eyes darted in the direction of the sound, Uther gasped and stepped back, spinning on his heel to go towards Merlin's room. He was almost there when one of the soldiers appeared.

"Sire!"

He held the staff Merlin had taken from the sidhe in one hand, and the magic book in the other. Uther eyed both, and opted to take the book, letting it fall open, and flipping through the pages randomly. Eventually he turned away, hurling the book across the room. It crashed into a cabinet, splinting the rickety wooden door, which smashed the glass jars inside. Gaius flinched as various different liquids started to drip onto the floor. Little puddles of different coloured liquids formed, running together, making new colours.

"That book was yours," Uther announced flatly.

"I gave it to him, Sire."

"You colluded with a sorcerer," Uther snarled.

"Merlin is like a son to me, you do whatever it takes to protect, and help, your children."

No one but Uther and Gaius understood that. After the conversation they had had over Morgana. Uther's face twisted with fury and he crossed the room in the blink of an eye, grabbing Gaius' robe. Gaius didn't see the fist coming but the solders all stared in shock as Uther slammed Gaius to the ground. He lay on the floor senseless. Uther stood over him for a moment, fists clenched and the men behind him watched, none of them daring to move an inch.

"Merlin will be burnt at dawn," Uther snarled callously. He turned and stormed out of the room, informing the guards that the physician was not to leave the room. Gaius lay on the floor, gasping for breath, hardly comprehending what had just happened. Very slowly he started to pull himself up, staggering a little. The guards didn't move to help him as he sat down heavily and put his head into his hands. Instead they slunk out of the room, closing it quietly behind them and turning the key in the lock.

All Gaius was left with was the steady, rhythmic drip from the cabinet in the corner of the room.


	2. The Rescue

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying the continuation of the story. Due to a few of the reviews, the following chapter will have a lot of Uther's POV, since he's not been portrayed in the best of lights so far. **

The guards changed regularly, so presumably none of them would relax on duty. Merlin watched them come and go, while he lay there helpless. He didn't even attempt to see if he could persuade them to let him at least relieve himself, he got the feeling he was not to be untied under any circumstances. Instead he lay still, hearing the sounds of the pyre being built in the courtyard, and he wondered where Arthur was. Merlin hoped he was okay, he hoped Gaius was okay. He suppose he could have tried to reach Arthur telepathically, it had happened once before, but he didn't want to risk Arthur reacting in front of anyone and compromising himself further.

Instead Merlin watched with dull eyes as the guards went through their changeover again. Another four had appeared and the cell door was unlocked. The two shuffled out to allow their comrades in, and the door was locked up again. None of them spoke, they just took their positions and the four being relieved of duty shuffled off.

Merlin glanced up. The light was fading. Night was drawing in, bringing him closer and closer to his execution. Merlin couldn't help but feel a heavy sense of dread. His stomach was tied up in knots, throat tightening as he tried to control his emotions. He was going to die and it didn't sound like a particularly fun event. He couldn't stop wondering how much it was going to hurt to be burnt alive, or would the smoke get him first. Arthur would probably end up having to watch, Gaius would no doubt be there as well. Merlin hoped he was all right. He felt fairly sure that Uther wouldn't hurt the physician, who was in actual fact, the king's only friend. But Merlin couldn't be sure of that.

So much for his destiny. It seemed to be completely messed up. Uther was unlikely to trust Arthur for a very long time. How the hell was Arthur supposed to become a good king if he couldn't be trusted? Merlin felt that he had messed up big time, but it had been Arthur's choice to protect him, and to keep him close by. It was the knight's choice to keep to their vow to stay silent over what they had seen. Merlin hadn't even considered them, and what might happen to them. Arthur wouldn't say anything and Merlin could trust the five of them to try and look after the prince. Unless of course it had been one of them, after all these months, choosing to inform the king, breaking the vow they had taken, and then had decided to keep. Merlin bit down on the material in his mouth, emotions wracking his body as he tried to control the thoughts in his head.

He looked up at the sound of scuffling. One of the guards had moved from position and peered down the corridor that led to the dungeon. After a short pause he turned and nodded at his comrades. All the guards on duty suddenly seemed to relax, shoulders dropping and they put their swords down and removed their helmets. Merlin gaped, making a muffled sound of surprise through the gag.

It was as if his sudden random thought about them conjured them up. In the cell with him, wearing the uniform of Camelot's guards, were Gareth and Robert. Looking past them Merlin blinked as he saw Jonas and Rupert remove their helmets.

"What the hell?" Merlin mumbled through the material in his mouth. Gareth pulled a knife from his belt and knelt down to cut through the thick ropes around Merlin's ankles. Robert leant forward and pulled the gag from Merlin's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Merlin hissed, sounding angry and relieved.

"We don't have much time. The guards are changing over every two hours," Jonas said unlocking the door. "It should give us enough time to get you out through the caverns, and to safety."

"What?" Merlin said, hardly comprehending the fact that they had come to help him.

"We need to get you out of here, now, you idiot!" Gareth said, taking Merlin's arm and hauling him up onto his feet, he went to work on the ropes holding Merlin's wrists. Merlin staggered, wincing at the feeling of pins and needles that were shooting over his feet, and he flexed his hands trying to coax a little more life into them, and he rubbed his wrists, the skin red raw where the ropes had cut into him.

Merlin blinked, looking at them in surprise. They started to discard the uniform that they had been wearing, leaving the helmets, swords, and tunics scattered on the floor.

"Are you planning to leave that to make it look like I blasted four guards into oblivion and then did a runner," Merlin asked.

"Don't be stupid, Merlin!" Jonas snarled at him. "Everyone will know it's us that have done this. We left the guards tied in a cupboard in the guard room; we're going to have to go with you. It's common knowledge you can't look after yourself anyway, you're going to need someone."

Merlin gawped at him, his chest tightening with even more emotion as he realised exactly what the four knights were actually doing. They were risking everything, giving up everything to get him out of Camelot and to safety. None of them had betrayed him, and even now they were standing by him, even though they had no particular reason to. As Robert grabbed his arm, pushing him forward, realising Merlin was not about to move of his own volition, Merlin looked around and realised one of their number was missing.

"What about Olwen?"

"He's gone to see Arthur, he'll let him know what we're doing, and it means we keep someone inside, wherever we end up going, we can still get information. It's going to be a long time before we come back to Camelot."

Merlin chewed on his lower lip, wondering where the hell they could go. He wouldn't be able to go home. Ealdor was beyond Uther's borders but that didn't mean anything to him when he was chasing someone. He had hounded Balinor that far. Merlin felt his eyes watering and he stumbled a little as they hustled him down the corridor, all of them moving with a deep sense of urgency.

He didn't even register which direction they took until the cool air swirled around him. They were in the cavern where the great dragon had dwelt for so long. Merlin looked around, the knights had planned ahead, their armour, some bedrolls and travelling packs were all tucked up against one wall. Merlin stood there insensible as they started to get themselves organised, and realising that the young servant was too shell-shocked to be of any use they carried on getting ready without his help. Instead all of them just kept half an eye on him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. It was only as Robert grabbed him again that Merlin snapped out of his stupor.

"Wait!"

"For what?" Jonas asked when Merlin was unforthcoming with any more information. "Merlin, we need to go, we are risking our lives to do this."

"We have to take Arthur."

"As much as I like you Merlin, I am not kidnapping the Crown Prince from under the king's nose at your request. Arthur won't leave anyway," Jonas replied.

"I can't leave him, if I go, if we go, it will anger Uther even more. I don't trust him with Arthur, not after this and I told you I'd protect Arthur above everything else. If we lose him, then everything, the entire future, will fall apart."

They all stared at Merlin in shock. For a moment what stood there wasn't the skinny, clumsy serving boy that they all knew. Something else pushed up from below his surface. Merlin's voice altered, resounding around the cave with deep authority, no hesitation was contained within it. It was powerful, and resigned to exactly what Merlin knew he needed to do.

"You don't have to come with me," Merlin said. Jonas growled, rolling his eyes and drawing his sword.

"Oh, come on!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur sat slumped against the far wall of the cell. He had tried sleeping, but he couldn't stop thinking. The sounds in the courtyard had ceased long ago, they pyre was ready. Dread bunched up inside him, making him feel cold deep down. He knew his father would insist on him watching Merlin's execution. He would have to stand there with his father, watching Merlin die.

So many executions had happened before. Arthur didn't like them. Most times he tried to make sure he was required for patrols, or training, any other duty that didn't involve watching people die. He understood the reason that executions had to happen, but some of them recurred in his mind, he thought about them now from an entirely different aspect. Some of the victims had hardly done anything. They had done a small healing spell; they were the relatives of a known magic user; they had associated by default. So many of them now seemed innocent.

Arthur did not condone the use of magic, he had grown up thinking it was evil. His father had taught him that. But now he knew, the dawning realisation of the truth had been lingering for a while. Uther had used magic so his mother could conceive him. Gaius had never really said, when Arthur had tried questioning him, but Gaius could say more by not speaking than he ever could by trying to explain things. On the flip side, he didn't honestly think that Uther had wanted his mother to die in exchange for him. Instead, Arthur considered the fact that it was that moment that Uther realised just how dangerous magic could be, and his grief had twisted itself. Arthur had seen the worst side of what magic could do, and the best.

Merlin didn't use magic unwisely, nor did he use it randomly. He just couldn't avoid it. Merlin could hardly be blamed for being born with his talent, like Arthur could no longer blame himself for the death of his mother.

He glanced up as the sound of key turning in the lock echoed around the dungeon. Then there were the two thuds as the heavy metal bolts were drawn back. No one had been down to see him, not since Uther had left him here. He sat up a little straighter, lifting his chin. For a moment he considered standing up but decided not to. He wasn't quite sure what he was trying to display. If it was his father, then there would be a hint of disrespect to it. Arthur couldn't imagine anyone else being allowed into the room.

A guard, one who was presumably stood outside the door, came into the room.

"Food," he said, shortly and to the point. Probably because he had been ordered not to talk to him, at least any more than he had to.

"Not hungry," Arthur said, just as flatly, turning himself away a little, rolling his shoulder against the wall. It was a feeble act of defiance but he did it anyway. No doubt the information would get back to his father.

"The bread is freshly baked," a voice announced.

Arthur's eyes widened, he tensed a little but years of training meant he gave nothing away, he had only moved by the merest amount, although the chains holding him clinked, the sound was low and covered by the guard saying.

"There are orders not to address the prisoner." The poor guard faltered badly on that word. "Any more than is necessary."

Arthur turned his head, his eyes sliding sideways to watch the scene and mainly Olwen holding the plate of food, looking at the guard with wide-eyed innocence.

"Oh, well, I thought it better to try and encourage him to eat." Again he spoke with an utter innocence that the young knight could easily get away with. He was so well known for being very unworldly, despite his immense strength and skill with the sword. The guard shrugged, and Olwen smiled back, turning to take the plate over to Arthur. There was a cough as he went what was presumably a little too close to Arthur.

At that hint he put the plate down on the floor, looked up from under lowered brows and gave a light wink. Arthur glanced down at the food and frowned as he saw something tucked up within the soft white centre of the bread. The folds of dough were pushed out beyond the crust, something was hidden within. Olwen straightened up and backed off. The guard seemed satisfied that Olwen was going to obey the rules set down. As the guard turned away Arthur watched him and then looked up at Olwen and mouthed 'Merlin'. Olwen winked again and then both of them jumped as the guard, who was now in the doorway, suddenly fell backwards with a clatter.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelped, jumping up as his servant clambered over the sleeping guard, tripping up over his arm as he ran into the room. The four knights behind him were a little more agile getting over the prone man, who started to snore loudly.

"Arthur." Merlin stepped forward, Olwen stepped back. Merlin frowned as he reached Arthur and in the dim light peered at Arthur's badly bruised face. Merlin lifted his hand, almost as if he was going to touch it, until Arthur flinched away in a hint not to. Merlin's hand hovered for a moment before he slowly lowered it, instead just looking at the damage. Arthur's eye was swollen and his cheek was bruised from eye socket to jaw. It wasn't often that Merlin saw Arthur looking ashamed and sorry for himself, but for a brief moment that was what flickered in the prince's face.

"Uther?" Merlin asked, snarling the kings name out under his breath. Arthur shook that off and recovered himself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur snarled back.

"Coming for you," Merlin said. "You can't stay here."

"I can't leave, I'm the Crown Prince! How can I just run away? I won't run away, my father can put me on trial if he wants, and see what it gets him."

"Arthur, are you completely insane?" Merlin yelled. "If he puts you on trial, the council could sentence you to death, and even if Uther keeps you from that, you will stay locked up for a very long time. There is no way that can happen; you are too important for that to happen."

"I'm important to Camelot!"

"Yes, you are, but Uther is not the be all and end all of this kingdom. You are the one that will be the great king. Arthur, you have to come with us, please. You cannot stay here, and you cannot let your father dictate to you. Listen to me, please."

"But what do I do?" Arthur said. "I can't just run away."

"You have to, this isn't right Arthur, and you can't just give into it. You can't let him keep doing things like this."

Merlin waved a hand at Arthur's face. Waving a hand Arthur dismissed it.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I don't trust his judgment, not anymore, and not when it comes to you. I told them," Merlin waved at the knights, "that if it came down to it, you came above everything else. I told you that. Arthur, I have to, even if I have to drag you out of here on my own."

"You won't need to do that Merlin, no one wants to see him here," Gareth said. "But we have to get moving."

Arthur bit down on his lip, eyes rolling, one hand coming up to touch his damaged face and that was the moment Merlin breathed out one word. Arthur's chains fell away, clattering to the floor. Arthur put his hands up and covered his eyes.

"If I do this, I will never be able to come back again."

"You will, oh you will, the destiny chosen for you will not allow anything else. All you can do is choose how you get there. Either you allow your father to destroy everything you can become, or you let something else happen. I know it's not the simplest thing."

"All I can do is choose what I seem to have already chosen." Arthur nodded, looking pained, his eyes dark, but he nodded.

"What about Olwen, we were going to leave him here." Jonas said. "If we leave, we need eyes inside Camelot."

"I can…" Olwen started and then his eyes rolled and he fell to the floor, his head rapping hard against the stone. Merlin winced, retracting his hand.

"Perhaps I should have given some warning."

"What did you do?" Rupert asked.

"Same sleep spell as the guards, but they were wearing helmets. Sorry, Olwen, really sorry!"

"At least it looks real," Gareth said.

"What's in the bread?" Arthur asked picking it up and pulling a roll of parchment out of the core, Merlin took the rest and started to eat it. He got glared at balefully from five different directions.

"What? I'm hungry, and that gag tasted awful!"

Arthur glowered at him and unrolled the scroll.

_Sire, _(it read),

_The vow stands. We have no idea how the king knew of Merlin, and that you knew what he was. Four of us will take him to safety, and we know that means we can never return to Camelot, at least for now. All we can hope is that we can return, when things change. None of us chose this, least of all putting the youngest of us in greatest danger. He chose to stay and he will hopefully allow us to talk from a distance. But if that should turn sour, we hope you can do what is best to help him. _

_We will always be your servants. _

His head jerked up in shock, and rolling up the note Arthur stuffed it safely away in his shirt.

"We are going to have to leave him, I can't go unless I know someone is here to watch. Someone betrayed us, betrayed me, I need to know who that is," Arthur said flatly.

Merlin cringed but said nothing, stuffing bread into his mouth. His eyes were welling up. He only had suspicions, not facts.

"If we go, we need to go now," Jonas said.

Arthur nodded and grabbed Merlin's arm, pushing him forward. Two knights went in front and two behind. They made their way back, pausing at the entrance to the cloisters.

"Which way were you planning to go?" Arthur whispered.

"Through the caverns, but from here we can't go through the guard room, and Nicholas has taken ill in the lower room. He's sleeping down there. I don't think we can backtrack the way we came."

"Damn, back up," Arthur ordered, pushing them back and turning to head down another corridor. Camelot was enough of a maze; they just had to find the right way. The six of them tucked up in a corner.

"Will Olwen be all right?" Robert asked.

"He'll look like a victim of… well, me," Merlin said. "And he'll have a headache but it's nothing Gaius can't… Gaius! Oh, Gaius… is he all right! We have to get him!"

"We cannot, he's under arrest. Uther is keeping Gaius under house arrest, he cannot leave his rooms. There is no intention to hurt him in any way," Robert said.

"Until of course we all run!" Merlin said. Arthur grabbed him, taking hold of Merlin's arms and pinning him against a wall.

"We can't reach him Merlin, and if you won't leave me, I won't leave you. There is nothing we can do, my father will not hurt him, he will not risk it. You frighten him, even more so now he knows what you are."

"But if he does, Arthur, what if he does hurt him?" Merlin stammered. Arthur tightened his grip.

"I am sorry Merlin, but you can't. You made your choice, we have to live by them. I am sorry, we have to go."

Arthur pulled him and Merlin clung on. If he had let himself die, none of this now would be happening. Gaius would be fine. Merlin felt his stomach tighten as he thought of Gaius, but he also knew Gaius would not appreciate him getting himself into further trouble going to look for him. Very slowly he relaxed against Arthur, who slacked his grip, but he didn't let Merlin go.

Which was the moment the warning bell started to ring.


	3. The Confrontation

**I'm not good at writing Uther's POV, might get better in the final chapter (next chapter is the last chapter), but there will be more stories after this one... **

Uther followed the rush of guards as they headed down to the dungeon. Sir Leon ran by his side.

"We found the guards tied up in the guard room."

"Do we know who did this?" Uther snarled, anger rising up as a cold wave in his chest. His fists clenched at his sides, fear sparking his aggression. Leon looked at him nervously but he answered calmly.

"Not yet, Sire."

"Sound the warning bell, if that sorcerer has escaped we need to secure the prince."

Leon flinched as Uther referred to his son almost as an object. For the moment Uther couldn't see him any other way. He couldn't comprehend what Arthur had done. All his life he had been told that the use of magic was evil, that the people who used it were corrupt. Then that stupid serving boy had come along. Uther gritted his teeth, regretting the day he had offered Merlin the position in the household. But Merlin had saved Arthur's life. Without him, Arthur would have been stabbed through the chest. It made Uther wonder, had there been other times, when Merlin had stepped in, and had used his powers to protect Arthur.

That couldn't happen. Camelot had been built on the laws that it stood by. For it to be found out that the prince's servant had been using magic to protect Arthur was a disaster. One small fact could pull the entire kingdom apart. Uther couldn't let that happen, he had fought so hard to make the kingdom strong, equal to its neighbours. A lot of the decisions he made were not popular, but he had to make them. Arthur would have to one day, he had to learn that. However Uther made the lesson, it was one Arthur would have to take.

As they reached the dungeon where Arthur was being held they looked around in shock.

"Olwen!" Leon said, rushing to the prone knight, while others tended to the guards. Leon gently touched the lump on Olwen's head. It was sticky with blood, a small pool of the dark liquid congealing on the floor. Leon smacked him lightly on the cheek.

"Olwen! Olwen!"

The knight gave a groan. Uther turned to the lingering guards. "Search the castle, find them! Seal the doors; no one gets in or out until we locate them. I want the prince found!"

They all went clattering off. With every guard on alert it was going to be impossible for them to escape. They couldn't have gone far. Uther soothed himself with that thought, as he strode over to Olwen and Leon, standing over them, shaking with tension and anger.

"Olwen, what happened?" Leon asked.

Olwen blinked and looked up at Leon. "I'm not sure, I came down to bring the prince something to eat. I offered, didn't I? The order was only the knights could bring anything to the prince. I was supposed to see what he needed, wasn't I?" His voice was faint, sounding very confused. Leon looked at the lump on Olwen's skull, feeling a shiver of worry as the young knight tried to focus on him.

"Yes, then what happened?"

"I was giving Arthur food, I put the plate down and he said he wasn't hungry. I told him the bread was nice, freshly baked and then…

"…then I don't remembered an… oh… I don't feel good." Olwen said as he was sat up. He clamped his hands over his mouth, his body convulsing as he tried to control his retching. Leon tipped him over and directed him towards the drain. He didn't make it that far, Olwen retched heavily, vomiting into the nearby straw, staying on his hands and knees but even then he was still wobbling. Leon watched him in concern.

"We had better take him to Gaius."

Uther's jaw hardened, looking ready to dismiss that idea, but Olwen groaned and fell on his side, putting a hand up to his head. He wasn't acting, his head really hurt, he could honestly say he wasn't sure what happened. He remembered Merlin coming in, and the conversation, but halfway through it all went blank. Even as he sprawled there, head pounding, he made the calm decision to not mention Merlin's arrival. That would be obvious, since Arthur had disappeared. Olwen still had to play his role, of the insider in Camelot. At least it was easy to be convincing.

Leon said nothing, waiting for Uther, who watched Olwen for a moment, before he relaxed a little.

"Very well, inform the physician of his injury, but nothing more. The guards are to stay in the room while he works. Those two had better be taken as well," Uther waved at the sleeping guards. "We don't know what the sorcerer might have done to them."

Leon nodded and indicated to the remaining group of soldiers that were lingering outside. Uther turned and stalked off and Leon hurried after him. The knight felt very aware of the fact that Uther was not calling any of them by name, as if he didn't quite want to associate with them. They headed up through the castle, teams of soldiers were moving around, the knights organising them to search as quickly as possible.

In the midst of that chaos Morgana came running up. She had clearly been disturbed dressing for dinner. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders and down her back. She was struggling to fasten one of the ties on her gown. Her maid, Gwen, was running behind her, trying to do exactly that. Uther relaxed a fraction as he saw her. She stared up at him with wide startled eyes.

"What's the matter, what's going on?" she asked, looking around. Uther reached out and took her gently by the shoulders. Gwen stepped back from her, pausing in her work and lowering her head, but her eyes moved around, glancing at Leon, and then at Uther and Morgana.

"It's nothing for you to worry out, everything will be fine," Uther said, his voice a little patronising. He pulled her close and gently hugged her. None of them close by noticed the sudden tension in her back, and the flash of contempt in her eyes as Uther did so. As he pulled back her face composed into an expression of gentle concern.

"Sire! They were seen trying to make for the caverns!" One of the knights shouted as he ran into the large hall. "The search teams cut them off, we've forced them upwards, we are trying to cut them off by the north tower staircase. Four knights are with them."

Uther released Morgana and strode towards the stairs, following the knight. Leon chased after him and without hesitation Morgana invited herself along. Gwen lifted her skirts and ran after them, biting down on her lip to control herself from asking any questions. It had to be Merlin and Arthur, to cause all this. Gwen had been shocked and frightened by the sudden revelations. What slowly dawned on her throughout the day was the thought that Merlin's revelation as a sorcerer was the least surprising part of it.

"Which knights?" Leon asked.

"Sir Jonas, Sir Robert, Sir Rupert and Sir Gareth!" the knight panted as they struggled up the stairs, and turned to jog down the corridor swiftly. Morgana and Gwen had some trouble keeping up, but Morgana seemed determined to stay with them. Gwen ran, eventually kicking off her shoes and enduring the cold stone floor against her feet so she could stay with them.

"We tried to take a shot at the sorcerer, but the prince was too close, we couldn't take the risk," the knight said. "The knights protected both of them."

Uther paused, the entire group slammed to a halt. He turned to look at Leon.

"Are they aware of the sorcerer's talent?"

Leon shook his head. "I do not know My Lord. It came as a surprise to all of us. Merlin just doesn't seem… likely."

It was the only word he could think of. Uther regarded him coldly.

"You had no idea my son's servant was a sorcerer?"

"No, My Lord, no one did."

"Sire! They are heading up the north tower, they are cut off!"

"Take no chances, I don't want Arthur hurt!" Uther snapped, running ahead of the group again. Leon chased him and after sharing a look Morgana and Gwen followed. Gwen kept pace with her mistress.

"I can't believe it," Gwen panted. "I mean, Merlin wouldn't hurt anyone, he never has."

"You don't know what he might have in mind, Gwen," Morgana said gently, her eyes were serious and she tried to smile at her maid. Gwen blinked back, worry flickering over her features. Morgana turned and ran for the stairs, confusing a group of soldiers who were heading that way. They paused as she pushed past them, determined to stay with Uther. Gwen watched them stare at each other in confusion. She was the king's ward, they didn't dare stop her, but they also thought that it was a dangerous situation for her to be running into. Still, they didn't stop her. However, Gwen was not afforded the same privilege. She was hemmed in for a moment, by the rush of soldiers, before she could follow. As she did so, she heard one of the knights mutter, as they ran upwards.

"How are they going to escape now, fly off the battlements?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That was in fact, the same question Gareth had posed on their frantic dash up the north tower staircase. They were panting from the exertion of trying to stay ahead of all the search parties. In the end they had been forced upwards, and as that happened, Merlin suddenly demanded they go higher.

Now they stood on the battlements, wind rippling past them, all of them shivering a little at the sudden cold. The sky had almost darkened, the town lit by the torches, houses glowing with the warmth of the hearth fires. Arthur looked at it, seeing the spread of the city, the last of the light to the west spreading its red rays across the scene. He swallowed heavily, this was his home, and the likelihood was becoming stronger that he was going to have to leave it. Arthur was fairly certain he could cope with that, it was just the thought of not knowing when he could return. His eyes closed, but they flashed open as Merlin bellowed out across the sky, his voice ringing with authority.

"What is he doing?" Rupert asked Arthur. Merlin stopped shouting, panting for breath again; his dark hair was sticking up where he had run his fingers through it. Arthur waited, and they didn't have long. The dark red rays of the fading sun were obscured as a shadow moved across the sky, wings beating in the air. The dragon's long neck stretched out as he flew towards the castle, gliding on an updraft as he came close. They watched him circle, the knights gasping, backing up as they watched the creature fly towards them. Merlin put an arm out to guide them back, and give Kilgharrah room to land. The knights muttered shocked curses under their breath, swords ready as the dragon landed on the battlements with a thud, front paws dropping, making the stone underneath him groan. He twitched his tail, carefully curling it around his feet so he didn't dislodge anything from the tower behind him. He regarded Merlin curiously.

"My young warlock," he said in greeting. He peered around at the castle with interest, head dipping over the battlement wall to look at the pyre in the courtyard below, and the soldiers running around frantically. "Things seem very busy, but I don't suppose you called me here for a social visit."

"What? How did you do that, Merlin?" Jonas hissed.

"He's a dragon lord," Arthur told him, and then shushed him, leaning in towards Merlin. "And the reason for this is?"

Kilgharrah watched them, eyeing the knights carefully. "It would appear your talents are becoming known."

"Very, Uther knows, he's going to execute me at dawn."

Kilgharrah looked down at the pyre again, and he snorted, sparks flying from his nostrils. All the knights tensed again, shifting behind Merlin as the sounds of footsteps started to echo from the corridor beyond.

"And you young Pendragon, where do you stand on this?"

"With Merlin."

That seemed to take the dragon by surprise, his head reared back and he blinked, curiosity filling his eyes as he looked at Arthur, tilting his head as he did so. The sound of the footsteps beat louder, lots of footsteps. It wouldn't be long before they reached them.

"We need to get out of here, I need you to carry us," Merlin said.

Kilgharrah looked a little offended. "I am not a horse."

"NO!" Merlin shouted at him. "You're a big dragon that can carry seven of us, and fly out of here!"

Kilgharrah chuckled, his body shaking as he gave a deep rumbling laugh. Merlin stepped forward, away from the group, going closer to him. The rest of them watched, Arthur feeling a ripple of tension as Merlin went close to the huge beast. He didn't think the dragon would hurt him, but the prince didn't feel entirely inclined to trust the beast, even if Merlin could literally order him into submission.

"I'm asking you, not forcing you," Merlin said. Kilgharrah lowered his head, putting it close to Merlin.

"Unlike the last time, young warlock."

Merlin flinched as he thought of that. The spell to cure Morgana, because he couldn't stand to see the depth of grief around him. He had hoped it might make her think, and consider the people that did truly love her. Merlin wasn't sure it had worked.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"There is good reason to assume, my young friend, that she may be the cause of this problem. However careful you may be, they know you are the enemy, you will have been watched carefully."

"Yeah, I thought that to."

"If you take Arthur, you know she will twist the situation to her advantage. He sees nothing but a loving daughter, Uther is blinded, and he will hate you more if you do this."

"It's Arthur's choice."

"I doubt Uther will see it like that."

"I know," Merlin murmured. "But I don't trust Uther with Arthur's safety, not now. I have to take him, he's my only concern."

"Not your only one I think, child," the dragon said gently. "But you know I will help you in any way you need, and I believe, in this, you are right."

Kilgharrah's head reared up, "very well," he said loud enough for the others to hear. He shifted his body, tilting sideways and lowering his wing. The knights looked at him tentatively.

"We're going to get on that?" Jonas asked. Kilgharrah tilted his head again.

"That?" he questioned Jonas quite calmly. "I seem to be the only way you are getting away from here, unless of course you want to try flying yourself."

Merlin gave them a push forward. "It's all right, it's fine, I've done it before."

"Yes, I do recall you rather enjoying yourself, although you were still feeling the effects of a severe poison, so I do suppose you can be forgiven," the dragon drawled. Arthur looked at Merlin with shock.

"What poison? When?"

"Long story, don't worry about it, get on."

Arthur looked ready to argue. "How am I not supposed to worry about that?"

Merlin didn't answer; they both turned as the footsteps came closer, and Uther's voice could be heard. Arthur tensed, looking stricken. He loved his father, perhaps blindly at time, Merlin thought. He couldn't risk Arthur having a change of heart now. He gave Arthur a none-to-gentle push on the shoulder.

"Go! There's something I have to do." Merlin turned towards the archway that would take him down towards the advancing troops.

"Merlin?" Arthur shouted, both a warning and a plea. Merlin turned and waved in an indication that Arthur should mount the dragon. Gareth was currently struggling up, being pulled by a more agile Robert, who was already on, and pushed by Jonas, who wanted to get up there before he had any more time to think about it. Kilgharrah was watching the whole thing with private amusement.

"Just, let me do this. I'll be back."

Arthur watched him go, turning to the dragon, to find himself suddenly face to face with him as Kilgharrah leant down towards him.

"He will not hurt anyone. That is hardly in his nature."

"Unlike the rest of us," Arthur said, moving around the dragon's huge head to follow his knights.

Uther moved ahead of the knights, all of them didn't think that was a very wise move as they came around the final corner and there was the short walk to the stairs. They led up to the battlements, where the escapees had been hemmed in. Morgana had also worked her way to the front of the group, eyes focused on what was in front of her, jaw set. None of the knights dared move her, she was Uther's ward, and he hadn't objected to her presence. He hardly seemed to realise she was there, all his attention was on finding Arthur, and ridding himself of Merlin.

The group yanked to a halt as there was a light tread on the stairs in front of them, and very slowly as he came down the short flight, looking calm and collected Merlin revealed himself. He took his time, reaching the last step and putting one foot down on level ground. His other foot he kept on the first step, body turned as if ready to head back up when he needed to.

As the pursuing group looked at him Merlin looked utterly innocuous. He looked as he always did, his arms loosely at his sides, shoulders relaxed, making no move towards them. He just looked at them calmly, his eyes fixing on Uther. Uther glared back, hate radiating out of him like a blast of hot air. Merlin could feel it. Morgana looked just the same, her eyes steely as she glared at Merlin.

Stillness settled over the corridor. All of them looked at Merlin. He still looked just like Merlin, but there seemed to be something else, pushing it's way out from under the surface of his skin. Whatever it was, he seemed to glow with it as he waited for what was to happen next. Uther lifted his hand, indicating for the knights to go forward.

"Take him."

Leon and three others went forward. Merlin made no overt move, he lowered his head a little and his eyes flashed gold. As they ran forward the knights slammed into what seemed to be a solid wall. They fell back in unison, clattering to the floor, tangling together as they crashed down. Merlin didn't shift, other than to lift his chin a little, and his gaze went back to Uther.

"I don't think I'm going to allow that to happen."

"Where do you think you are going to go to? You are trapped up there, and when I reach you, I will throw you off the roof myself!" Uther snarled.

Merlin gave a smile, looking at Uther as if he was an amusing child. A moment later another soldier ran around the corner, clearly looking for the king.

"Sire, the great dragon! He's landed on the castle battlements."

Everyone spun round at that sudden news, and then the turned back to look at Merlin, who shrugged, giving an embarrassed smile.

"I am the last of the dragon lords."

Uther's face contorted with fury. "The dragon lords are dead!"

"Balinor was not, when I released Kilgharrah."

"You unleashed that monster on Camelot!" Uther shouted at him, stepping forward, but he paused where the knights lay, not daring to push that barrier.

For a moment Merlin's face flickered with pain and regret. "I'm sorry for that, when I made the bargain with him I didn't think it would turn out like that. But you killed every other of his kind, and nearly all of his masters, I suppose the revenge was somewhat justified."

Uther's face contorted with anger. "He killed innocent people."

"So have you," Merlin told him calmly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Morgana's face flicker with curiosity, her brows coming together for a moment, before her expression smoothed out and the anger took hold again.

"But I think we are beyond throwing those recriminations," Merlin told him calmly. "I think we are beyond the point of a lot of things."

Uther stepped forward. "Return my son, do so willingly and I may show the knights clemency."

"And me?"

"You will still die! By the laws of this land, nothing else can happen!"

"And do you think Arthur would ever forgive you for that? I have to do what needs to be done. Arthur will return, I promise you. I will return him to you, and to this kingdom. His destiny will not allow him to do anything else. Now, however, is not that time."

"If you are not executed then Gaius will die in your place!" Uther snarled the threat out, his voice cold and Merlin's face flinched with panic. He composed himself a moment later.

"Then I will not return Arthur, when this kingdom needs him. I can let it fall, and Arthur can start again. Bear that in mind before you start making rash decisions."

"How will you ever know?"

"Oh, I will know Uther, be sure of that," Merlin said, his voice hardening as much as the king's. He still remained relaxed, but energetic tension was crashing out from him, meeting Uther's anger. They stared at each other, knowing what they were negotiating for.

"And you would be a fool to start cutting down the friends you have. There are enemies inside Camelot's walls, and I am not one of them."

Morgana's face contorted, her eyes burned, but her face returned to the look of shock she was carefully composing. Merlin tried not to catch her eye, instead he looked at Uther.

"I'll keep Arthur safe, I promise you, but in return, I expect you to look after Gaius, and he will care for you as best he can."

Merlin looked at Uther who stared back in astonishment and anger. Merlin turned, spinning on his heel and he ran the stairs, he went up. The rest of them were mounted on the dragon, clinging on. Merlin ran and his feet ran up Kilgharrah's shoulder and his leg swung over his back with surprising agility. If he had made that move wrong, he would have fallen over the battlements. Instead he landed lightly between the dragon's shoulders, and the beast took that as his hint. His wings beat gently, gaining momentum and the knights yelped to varying degrees as he lifted his front claws off the ground and tensed his back legs.

It looked almost impossible, the way that the dragon could take to flight, but he did it anyway. His back rippled with power and he lowered back on his haunches before launching himself up into the air. He hung for a moment, his weight lilting under the frantic beat of his wings. Then suddenly he dipped, his haunches rising. The people on his back gasped and swore as they felt it, trying not to look at the sight below of the castle, and the painful road to the ground. Kilgharrah swirled, his tail flicking as he flew, turning around the nearby tower before he took to full flight. As he breezed over the battlements Uther and the group in pursuit ran out, swaying in the breeze as the dragon passed over. They all looked up in shock at the dragon took them away. Arthur turned his head to look at his father, seeing him stood there; he tensed his jaw and turned away, hiding his face in the dragon's thick skin.

They watched the dragon fly, dipping down over the forest, and as the sun finally slid down over the horizon plunging Camelot into darkness, Uther lost sight of his son.


	4. The Exiles

**Last chapter of the story, don't worry though, the boys will be back. I may write the main story to go with this, but I do have a few interim ones in mind. So I'll see how I go, I have other stories to get back to!**

They set out just before dawn. The knights had tethered their horses out in the woods, in the shelter of a nearby cave, ready for their escape. (Which they originally thought would have been less dramatic, and didn't involve Arthur) The group had settled there for the night, while Merlin and the dragon stole in through the caverns to retrieve the supplies they had left there. Arthur had been very much against it, but somehow Merlin managed to overrule him. They were all still wondering how Merlin had managed when he had returned safely, saw the dragon off and they had bedded down to wait for enough light to ride out by.

The sun hadn't even started to rise as they headed out. Arthur was on the horse they had brought for Merlin, and was wearing a spare set of clothes donated by Jonas, who was of a similar size to the prince. Arthur had come away with nothing but the armour on his back, and if he was going to stay hidden he couldn't wear anything that distinctive.

"We can get more supplies in one of the nearby villages, although Arthur had better stay out of sight. You're too well known in the settlements close to Camelot. Once we get further out we can relax a little," Jonas said.

"We'll still have to be careful," Robert said. "Every patrol in the kingdom will be on the look out for him, as will everyone else when word gets out."

"In which case, we may have to consider moving into the outlying areas of the other kingdoms," Gareth said. "Merlin, will you stop fidgeting!"

He snapped at Merlin, who was, for the moment, sharing the horse with him. Merlin stopped shifting about trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry," he said.

"Someone else can have him in a bit," Gareth announced. When no one volunteered, Merlin looked at them sulkily.

"As soon as we can we'll pick up another horse, there's a breeder a couple of villages over to the west, we can go through the forest and try and keep the tracks to a minimum. I think they will be after us as soon as the sun has risen," Rupert said.

"We have a good enough head start, by the time they even get close to here the tracks would have faded," Arthur said. "We should be able to get clear. We can hopefully hunt something for food. What supplies we have we may need to stretch."

"And we have enough gold to keep us going for a while," Jonas said.

"If it becomes necessary we can always put Merlin out to work," Arthur said, turning to grin at him. Merlin pulled a face back.

"Let's not hire him out as a servant though," Robert said. "Only Arthur can seem to cope with him in that capacity."

"Hey! I don't see why I should have to do all the work!" Merlin snapped.

"You're the servant, and it's your fault we're here!" Jonas said, leaning over to flick Merlin's right ear, making him yelp. Gareth winced. Merlin clamped a hand over his now throbbing ear and glowered.

"Well, if we can't hire him out as a servant, we can put him on the streets, I bet the ladies would just go for those pretty blue eyes," Robert said, fluttering his lashes at Merlin.

"Never mind the ladies, I dare say he'd be popular with the blokes, you remember that Lord what's-his-face who came for the harvest feast last year," Jonas said. Arthur and the rest of them roared with laugher, while Merlin's face went as red as his now throbbing ear. He rubbed his ear and pouted.

"Don't remind me," Arthur said, still laughing. "I had a devil of a time trying to keep Merlin out of harm's way!"

"I'm starting to think that execution might be preferable to this," Merlin announced. Gareth patted his leg.

"If you want to go back to Camelot, just let us know," he said soothingly. Merlin pouted even harder.

"You're not going to let me forget this are you?"

There was a pause as Arthur and the knights looked at each other before announcing in unison. "Nope!"

Merlin rubbed his ear a little harder. "Bloody knights," he said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Some of the knights at the castle, and even Uther, suspected the way the exiles might have headed. The search set out just before dawn, at almost the same time that Merlin, Arthur and the knights had headed out.

It was slow progress to begin with, as they struggled around in the dark. They had headed out in groups, going all directions, in case Uther's hunch was wrong. There had been little short of chaos around the castle after the dragon had helped the seven fugitives escape.

As they arrived at the cave and dismounted, the knights sent furtive looks of concern in Gaius' direction, unsure why the king had insisted on the physician accompanying the search party. The old man looked tired and shell-shocked as he sat down on a rock, not looking at anyone, least of all Uther. Morgana hurried to his side, offering Gaius a drink of water in a very solicitous manner. Gaius took the care without comment, but when Morgana wasn't looking he sent searching looks in her direction. She was doing the same to Gaius.

Sir Leon and two other knights insisted on investigating ahead of the king while others scanned the area. The horse tracks where the animals had been tethered overnight were still there, it was a strong enough hint that they had been in the area. None of the knights dared voice the opinion that any further tracks would probably be lost. They could guess where they might head, but Arthur would know how they thought, and how they would search. The prince could evade them easily; he was the one that had trained most of them.

Uther stood over Gaius, saying nothing but hovering close to him. Gaius didn't react, he just drank from the water skin Morgana had given him. The knights weren't sure how she had managed to invite herself along, but none of them questioned it. She was the best person, under the circumstances, to deal with Uther, who was not in a very good mood. Uther turned as Leon came out of the cave, looking a little startled.

"Well?" Uther snapped.

"You had better see for yourself, Sire," Leon said tentatively. Uther frowned and pushed Leon aside to enter the cave himself. After a moment the king's voice called out.

"Gaius!"

Morgana helped him up, taking his arm to lead him into the cave. The two knights who had accompanied Leon shuffled out, and Leon followed Morgana and Gaius back in, to look again at what he found. The four of them stared, awestruck at what could only be Merlin's work.

Arthur had been forced to leave his armour, and so had the knights. They could no longer risk looking that distinctive but Merlin had taken steps to prevent the armour from rusting or the tunics from degrading.

Each set of armour hung in the air, perfectly held as if someone was wearing it. But no one was there. Arthur's took the centre point, a shaft of early morning sun filtering through a crack in the roof of the cave to illuminate it. The metal glowed under the soft light, the ends of the red tunic, embroidered with the Pendragon symbol, waved gently in the light breeze. Uther reached out to touch Arthur's armour, gasping in shock as his fingers passed through it, causing the image to ripple like water. He could feel the cold metal, his fingertips registering the solid material and even feeling the grooves where the designs had been etched in the surface. But his eyes told him he wasn't touching anything. The armour was there, but it was not. Morgana reached out to attempt to touch the suit of armour on the far right, belonging to Robert. Again her fingers passed through, but she could feel the metal. She tried to grasp the fabric of the tunic. It passed through her hand, and yet, she could tug on the hem, feeling it move in her hands. The image of the armour even shifted, as if responding to her pull, but again, her eyes told her she was touching nothing but empty air.

Gaius said nothing. He had no idea how Merlin had done it, but there was no doubt it was him. There was something about the careful preservation of Arthur's armour, and its position in the cave that spoke of Merlin's touch and left the hint of the promise he had given to Uther. That he would return Arthur, when he was needed.

The physician watched the pair of them carefully as they took in the hint of Merlin's awesome power. He could see Morgana's expression of awe, tinged with anger. Gaius knew the information would somehow filter back to Morgause, and they would learn just what sort of a threat Merlin was. He didn't have to hide what he was doing now, especially around Arthur, and the knights that had rescued him. Gaius worried about how Merlin's power would advance under that. Morgana looked quite uncertain as she realised what she might be faced with.

Uther turned and looked at Gaius, eyes wide, face stricken, as if this was the real point when the knowledge became unavoidable that his son had left. Worse than that, his son had left to protect a sorcerer and a servant. That was two strikes against Merlin without him being able to help either.

"What sort of spell is this?" Uther demanded.

Gaius shook his head. "I do not know, My Lord."

"How can you not know? You trained the brat!"

Gaius winced as Uther snapped out the epitaph, and he shook his head. "I did not. Merlin needs no training, he had been able to perform magic since birth. He has not learnt magic, he is a creature of magic."

Uther glowered, so did Morgana. Then she recomposed herself and went to Gaius' side, putting her arm around his shoulders. Gaius really didn't want her too close but it did seem to be one way of keeping Uther at arms length. He knew he was just as much a hostage of hers as he was Uther's. For both of them he was a way to get to Merlin.

"And you protected him," Uther said.

"Yes, I did," Gaius said. Uther tensed, and then he turned and swept back towards Arthur's armour. His back remained rigid as he stared at it, and his hands tensed at his sides. Then he blinked, looking down and seeing something he had not noticed before. On the large round rock which sat under the image of Arthur's armour, was a rolled up piece of paper. Uther frowned, he was certain it had not been there before, when he had reached out to touch the armour. He put out a tentative hand pressing his fingertips against the paper, it crinkled under the touch, as a hint that it was really there. Uther grabbed it, pushing the ribbon from around it and he unrolled the sheet of paper. Morgana and Gaius watched him, not moving, not saying anything.

_Father _(Uther read)

_I am truly sorry for this, but I cannot allow Merlin's fate to be sealed so brutally. I know you think he is only a servant, and a sorcerer, but that does not hold the same significance for me. You will be angry, and hurt. I lied to you, and hid a sorcerer in the very heart of Camelot. To do so was not an easy decision, nor did I make life easy for Merlin when I discovered the truth, yet he bears no malice for how I reacted, or for how anyone perceives him. _

_If this is what I have to do, then so be it. The last thing I want to do is abandon the kingdom and you. You often tell me that being king means that you have to make hard decisions, but so do I, as the prince, as your son and as who I am._

_This is not a decision I am taking lightly, but it is one I have had to make. I just hope that I can return to Camelot, my home, soon, and that you will forgive me, for what I have done to you. _

_I love you, father. _

_Arthur._

Uther exhaled heavily, screwing up the piece of paper in his hand, almost tearing it, until he suddenly seemed to realise what he was doing and he stopped, smoothing the paper out in his hands. Gaius watched the conflicting emotions running over Uther's face. Without speaking Uther suddenly stepped forward and held the piece of paper out to Gaius. He took it and started to read. Uther looked up and addressed Leon.

"We'll return to Camelot. I want the search parties to continue, we will find them. If you have to bring the sorcerer back alive to do so, then do it, otherwise, he is to be killed on sight."

"Sire!" Gaius jerked his head up. Uther stared down at him. They locked eyes and neither of them felt particularly surprise that Gaius looked away first. Morgana gently helped him up to help lead him away.

"Gaius!"

Morgana paused and Gaius turned to look at Uther.

"You're alive because you are the only reason that Merlin may return. And when he does, he will face the judgment of this kingdom, and he will pay for this treason with his life."

Morgana glowered at Uther, before gently leading Gaius away. Uther stood there, alone, trying to compose himself, but one tear managed to free itself, running down his face before he brushed it away, as if it was nothing more than a minor irritation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They set up camp in a small clearing in the forest, a fire burning in the centre as Merlin cooked, with Robert's help. The knights moved around, setting up the camp, tending to the horses, checking through the supplies and packs. The only one who didn't help was Arthur, who sat on a fallen tree, with his back to them, staring off in the direction they all knew Camelot was. Arthur knew practically every inch of the kingdom, he knew which way the castle stood at all times.

He had grown quieter over the course of the day, as they travelled, sticking to the thick of the forest, and smaller trails rather than any of the major routes. They had not seen any evidence of any patrols. No doubt they were being hunted, but the small group were ahead of them. The trick now was to stay ahead of them. They had all known how single minded Uther had been in his search for Morgana. He would feel the same for Arthur, if not more so. Arthur was the heir to the throne, and what he had done could be considered treason.

"Are you sure the armour will be fine?" Jonas asked. Merlin looked up from the stew, while Robert rummaged around to find the bread.

"Yes, I told you."

"How is it not going to rust?" Gareth asked, dumping down a pile of firewood. Jonas looked at it.

"How long are you planning to stay here?" he asked, looking at the huge pile. Gareth shrugged.

"Merlin said we needed firewood, there's firewood. He never specified an amount."

"Thank you," Merlin said, sticking a few branches into the fire just to keep the peace. They all looked at him, very pointedly. Merlin looked up, eyeing Jonas and Gareth steadily. They looked back, and then Jonas turned his head to look in Arthur's direction. The prince seemed utterly oblivious to them all, sat with utter stillness, resting his elbows on his knees and cupping his chin in his hand. Jonas looked back at Merlin, a hint and question in his eyes. Merlin frowned; Gareth rolled his eyes and jerked his head in Arthur's direction. Robert was a little more direct, he put his foot against Merlin's side and shoved his sideways, off-balancing him and sending him sprawling.

"Go on," he said.

Merlin slowly started to get the hint, "what am I, group confidant?" he muttered.

"You're the one he talks to," Jonas said in a low tone. Merlin blinked, looking confused but he got up and walked up the short incline to where Arthur was sitting. Merlin clambered over the tree, slipping a little on the damp, slimy bark and he dropped heavily onto it, wobbling for a moment before steadying. Arthur watched him, trying not to smirk as Merlin struggled to stay steady.

For a moment neither of them spoke, instead they just looked out at the forest around them.

"Nice view," Merlin said.

"If you like trees."

"I do, they're kind of permanent," Merlin said.

"Not quite," Arthur said, looking at the fallen one they were using as a seat. Merlin nodded at the smaller trees that were growing close by.

"Other ones grow," he said.

"I guess," Arthur said.

They both let the silence fall again until Merlin broke it.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Arthur asked, still looking at the view. Merlin kept his eyes fixed in the same direction.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be sat out here. You'd still be the Crown Prince of Camelot."

"I still am the Crown Prince of Camelot. I don't think my father is going to remove me as heir, and it was my own decision to leave. I could have stayed."

"I know but I was the one that persuaded you otherwise."

"It was still my decision, Merlin, just as it was my decision not to reveal what you are, and my decision to allow them to see it," Arthur's head inclined back in the direction of the knights, who were tactfully paying no attention to the conversation. "It just makes me wonder, who was it that betrayed you. It wasn't any of them, nor was it Olwen, and it wouldn't have been Gaius. Who else knew Merlin?"

"I don't know," Merlin said, with enough honesty. Morgana shouldn't have known about him, but she knew he was an enemy, it would have only taken a momentary glimpse at the right time and she would realise. Merlin racked his brains to try and think. Maybe she just thought it was a way to try and rid her and Morgause of him, and in the end, they themselves had revealed the rest by their reactions.

"But that means they are still there, in Camelot, and we're not."

"No, but we have Olwen, we'll find a way to find out what is happening, and we'll find out who it is, and what they are planning to do. At least since they can't find you they can't kill you."

"True, but we don't know what their plan really is."

"No, but Gaius will look after your father."

"So will Gwen, and Morgana," Arthur said. Merlin blinked, his mouth almost opening, almost rushing out the words he knew. Then he paused, it was too soon, it was just too shocking. Arthur would never entirely believe it. He knew Merlin didn't lie to him, he evaded telling Arthur certain things, and for the moment, that knowledge had to remain concealed. He had ripped Arthur's world apart quite enough for one day, and if he could keep Arthur hidden, then he would be safe, until Morgana and Morgause played their hand. Then they would have to be ready.

"Come on, I think this is ready!" Robert said, stirring the stew tentatively. "Although, are you sure it's mean to be this colour, Merlin?"

"Only if it's rat!" Merlin announced; laughing as Arthur pushed him. As he rocked back he bumped his shoulder against Arthur's almost sending the prince off the log. Merlin spun, and threw his legs over the other side, getting up to head down into the clearing. As he stepped forward Arthur lifted a leg over and planted it into Merlin's backside. Merlin yelped, tumbling forward down the incline and sprawling face first onto the floor. The knights around the fire started to laugh, Merlin stuck his tongue at them and Jonas leant over to ruffle his hair.

Laughing as he followed him Arthur lifted Merlin up onto his feet. Merlin looked at him in resignation.

"This is how it's going to be isn't it?"

"Yep," Arthur said, moving round him to get something to eat, one by one the knights said exactly the same thing. After a moment's pause Merlin shook his head, rolled his eyes and smiled moving into the group to join them, taking some bread off Gareth and a bowl off Robert as they shared the food out between them. For a moment Merlin and Arthur shared a long look, both accepting what they had given up for the other.

They'd all have to return one day, but Merlin knew; it was liable to be a lot sooner than any of them thought.


End file.
